


Another Chance at Life

by angelofeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hermione Granger-centric, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Ron Weasley is a Little Shit, Slytherin Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: She knew she would die, and she accepted that fact, but what is this? Reincarnated? Magic? Reanimated? Houses? Hogwarts? Kami, what did I do to deserve this.
Relationships: none yet, still deciding tho, will probably be all platonic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Death

**SAKURA COUGHED** as she pulled whatever measly chakra she had left in her to try to atleast heal the gaping wound on her stomach that was caused by a chidori. Courtesy of the Uchiha ~~_(WHEN HAD SASUKE-KUN TURNED TO UCHIHA?_~~ _)_ she coughed out blood trying to de-clog her throat.

* * *

Look im not gonna lie- i dont know anything about medical stuff thats my sister. so expect inaccurate info.

* * *

_.I told you to stop chasing after them_

_I told you to stop pining for that piece of shit before it_ _was to late look at you now_

_Not right now Inner_

_?What_

_I told you so_

_I know, I know-_

COUGH- HACK-

_Ha! Look at you now, so pitiful_

_..._

_What? Don't tell me you're already dying already?_

_Whatever... I accepted that i would die for a long time anyways._

This time, Inner stayed silent as she pursed her lips examining Sakura's soul instead. A smirk played on her lips as she read the numbers above her head.

**125 YEARS**

Soon enough a small scoff escaped her before it turned into a full laughing fit. It rang through Sakura's mind, the laughter being the last thing she ever heard.


	2. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wakes up to a void that looks like it goes on forever ( spoiler- it does )

**SAKURA WAKES** up to a void that seems to go on forever _( It does Sakura. )_. Where she stares at the black void before getting her bearings together she started going over the possibilities on exactly _how_ she's still alive _wait- does this mean I'm alive? Am i even alive?-_

 **" You most definitely are my dear. "** A voice calls out to her, the voice soft and filled with...amusement? Caught off guard she shouted out "WHAT? Who's there!". Laughter soon filled the void making Sakura on edge. **" Ah, Aren't you just so amusing? Well you're more amusing than the last one at least. "** Okay, now Sakura was way more confused "What? What do you mean the last one?" She said looking around trying to spot where the voice is when she spun around she was met face to face with... emerald eyes much like her own jade ones.

She shrieked and backed away trying to create distance well she didn't have to as...the woman? Man? stepped away letting Sakura examine her. The voice shook their head amused **" I go by they/them pronouns dear. "** ~~What about your name?~~ "You know about pronouns?" _( Inner narrows her eyes_ _)._ Laughter once again filled the void **" Of course I do! After all, I was once a human! "**.

Okay, that got Sakura to snap out of her flustered state "What do you mean once human?" They looked even more amused at this question **" Well millions of centuries ago... I died and became the first-ever 'Reanimated' which is what you are."** They said looking at her **" You are the 17th one. "** This however only answered one of her questions. **" Well, ask away. I can see the gears turning in your head, that and I can read your mind. "** They mentioned.

"Um, then what's a 'Reanimated'?" She asked **" A 'Reanimated' is someone who has a larger than normal life span, why do they have a larger than normal life span? Because your reincarnations are stacked together so when you die you immediately go to your next life unless its your first time dying you are then met with the first 'Reanimated'. I know you're wondering 'if you just go into your next life after you die isn't it just the normal cycle?' No it is not. Why? Because in the Cycle of Rebirth, you have to wait a few decades before getting reincarnated into your next life to burn off your memories so you can start a new life without burden and worries. While 'Reanimated's' go immediately into their next cycle with all their memories, disorders, mental health, ect. "** They informed.

Then they looked somewhere into the void **" Archons, it's almost time for me to go. "** They sighed **" Look I'm gonna make this whole thing speedy, 'RA' which is short for 'Reanimated' was completely accidental. 'RA's' weren't even supposed to exist but the Archons, the ones who made us, accidentally killed me way to early which caused the whole Cycle of Rebirth to go to shit. So in order to fix their admittedly stupid mistake they decided to just combine my reincarnations and send me into my next life just so I could live until I was meant to die which then royally fucked me up since I was labeled as a psycho until they reached out to me and explained what happened and how I got there. I was angry, even more so when they said because of that a whole new species was created. So they decided that it was only fair for me to...choose the next 'RA's "** They looked wistful.

 **" So I chose my next 'RA' and lived on to finish my reincarnations. "** They finished. Sakura nodded piecing together information when she realized something - 

_"What's your name?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter only really explains what's gonna happen to her after she died. So the real fun starts next chapter! And please, ignore my bad writing. Also, there are gonna be lots of time skips until she becomes 11 where the Hogwarts arc starts ( probably- maybe ).


	3. Reanimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha pays for their crimes, and Sakura is expected to be born.

**SAKURA QUESTIONED** looking up, only to see no one there. She looked around but it proved fruitless, she frowned before she felt herself getting dizzy _huh? -_

* * *

**𝐊𝐎𝐍𝐎𝐇𝐀**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Tsunade screamed at the 3 men in front of her Naruto flinched, Sasuke looked away, and Kakashi didn't show any reaction. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY APPRENTICE IS GONE SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU?!" She screamed again _angry- so very angry-_ _how dare they just walk back from that war and act like everything was okay- HER APPRENTICE- HER DAUGHTER IS GONE BECAUSE OF THESE FOOLS!_.

Kakashi spoke first breaking the silence that covered the entire room "She- she was low on chakra so she couldn't heal herself-" Tsunade punched the table making it break into pieces **"I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW _WHY_ SHE DIED I WANT TO KNOW HOW!" **She shouted her voice being heard throughout the remains of Konoha, where every survivor of the war was currently staying at. The Kages looked at the large tent that signifies the Hokage Tower, they scoffed or looked contemplatively at the tent before looking away and carrying on what they were previously doing.

"I ran a chidori through her stomach." Sasuke sneered "I thought she was a medic, she could have healed it," Tsunade grit her teeth **"UCHIHA!"** She was absolutely furious now **"STARTING FROM NOW YOU ARE TO BE DETAINED-"** Both Kakashi and Naruto opened their mouths to protest but a glare from Tsunade silenced them. **"I DO NOT CARE IF YOUR THE LAST UCHIHA OR WHATEVER BULLSHIT THAT IS! YOU ARE TO BE DETAINED AND SERVE A LIFE SENTENCE!"** Sasuke looked up from the ground "What?!" Naruto and Kakashi looked up to her as well mouths open to protest. "SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO SPEAK!" She yelled out breathing heavily from the rage she's currently feeling.

 **"GET THE HELL OUT!"** She roared **"ANBU! DETAIN THE UCHIHA! AND LOCK UP ANYONE WHO DARES TO PROTEST!"** The last part of her sentence rang through the survivors making some sweat, some look in fear, some look indifferent, some look contemplative.

* * *

**𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐈𝐏𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐒**

* * *

Maids scurried around the pregnant woman who's water unexpectedly broke a few hours before they were going back to London. The doctor came in making the woman- Jean Granger sit up "Doctor? What is it?" She asked "The baby is healthy, quite healthy in fact that even if you gave birth right now she would be fine." The doctor says happily, unaware of the danger he just put the baby in. Jean grinned, putting a hand to her baby bump already thinking of plans on how to extort money from her.

The maids shuddered feeling pity for the baby who was to be born as their mistress. However the head maid just looked indifferent thoughts going by a hundred miles an hour. The head maid - Mary looked at the baby bump.

** _'May the Archons bless you girl.'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another alternate timeline of my other fanfic from Wattpad under the name _angel_of_eden_. So i would appreciate if you checked that out! ( Even though it's in hiatus. )
> 
> Also expect irregular updates


End file.
